pure blue
by THORN29535
Summary: this naruto finds out about a bloodline that has been in him all along rating m for later chapters
1. broken seal

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Naruto was starting his normal morning routine. It has got boring lately not having much too fighting going on.

By the time he was dressed he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it. When he opened the door there stood Sakura.

"You just getting up Naruto" she said.

"Good morning to you to Sakura" he replied

"Ya whatever Naruto just get moving."

"Why"

"You forgot we have a mission today you idiot"

"Sorry Sakura"

They left for the team 7 training grounds. When they got there they found Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for them.

"What took you two long even Kakashi beat you two"

"I had to wait on Naruto he forgot all about the mission"

"Hmmm" "okay if that's all lets get to the mission already so we can get this—"

"Ya come don't tell me it's another stupid mission"

"Shut up you idiot and listen"

"As I was saying no it is not this is a A class mission we are to infiltrate a sound base and take some important document from them."

"Alright sensei that's what im talking about"

"Dobe"

"Shut up Sasuke"

They made their way to the base it was just out of the leaf territory.

"Alright here is were we split up okay Naruto you're the distraction got it" "yes sir" "Sakura you get to get the documents" "sure" " Sasuke your with me we are going to take down the generals in the main room" "Whatever"

"Let's move"

Naruto took his job seriously he figured all he was fighting is the inexperienced trainees. So he charged. "**Kitsune jutsu"** he jumped the gate with his hundred clones at his back. The fight begins.

Soon the others had their jobs done and were wondering were the hell Naruto was.

Naruto had found much harder opponents than he had thought. He had got pined in a corner of a warehouse. He was behind a box full of clothing trying to hide. But he couldn't for they were shooting shuriken every were around him. Then out of nowhere on sound ninja shoot specialized shuriken at him. It went right threw the box and right in his gut. Then there was blinding flash of red light. Then there was a girl his age and in his kind of clothing.

so if you like it you don't it's up to you


	2. wakening

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and sakura heard a blood curtailing scream come from the form the base. "Was that Naruto" "ya sounded like it sakura" "the dobe gone and got him self in trouble"

But just then a red aura flew threw them. The blood lust and killing though went away fast only to be replaced by a strong blue aura.

Meanwhile Naruto was going into shock. But all of a sudden everything turned blue and went into slow motion. Still staring at the kunai lodged in his stomach it moved. Something was happening to it just then it was completely absorbed into his stomach. He slowly got up from his hiding place. He was soon covered in kunai and shuriken alike. His body absorbed them too. He felt stronger he soon grew fangs and claws.

"What is he I took out the demon?"

"My turn" Naruto screamed as ran at them at full speed. He tore them all apart with teeth and claw in the building.

As his teammates heard even more screams. They on a rush on their way back to the base. They finally found the source of the screaming and interred the storage building. The scene that beheld them it was horrible. Dead torn up sound ninja were everywhere. Sakura threw up right there on the spot.

"Wait outside sakura"

She did. As they interred they felt a very powerful presence around them. Out of nowhere an orange flash fell from the roof. They barely got out of the way in time.

"Naruto is that you"

"Sasuke" "Kakashi"

"Naruto what happened to you how did you do this" then they noticed the blood coming from his mouth and dripping from his clubs. They also noticed the shuriken marks all over his clothes that now looked like rags.


	3. back home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

He walked off to a dark corner of the warehouse. He came back shortly after a minute carring a girl in bridel position. " i think she came from me" then he pasted out ackwardly on her chest.

when he awoke he found himslef in a medical bed. he looked to his side and saw the red haired girl from the warehouse. she was staring at him. " who are you" " im naruto uzumaki you" " huh" "what" " nice to meet you in person and not in you" " your the the kyuubi" " the one and only" " buthow did you get out" " it was that specail shuriken that broke the seal or most of it or i would still have my body" " you mean we are still connected" " not physically but theres the mental and chakra connection"

" this is wierd" " what did you do to me before you left"

" nothing"

" that means"

" ya about that see you do have a bloodline trait as you would call it but it was hield back by my precense so when i left that was all you kid"

" awsome i can beat sasuke with this"

" can i stay with you i don't have anywhere to go?"

" sure just don't do anything to hurt people"

" my mental connection with you has rubbed of you so i think a little like you"

" okay thats good lets get going i want some ramen on the way"

they headed off naruto got his ramen and they went to his house.

" so this is your place"

"yep"

" it's cleaner than i thought"

" im not here much lately"

" that would be a good reason"

"okay its late i will take the couch kyuubi you got the bed"

" no it's okay to share i practicaly know everything about you and plus if i want to i could read your mind if i have the little weird i will nail you to the couch personally"

" you sure it's okay"

" yep"

"mmthismmismmwierdmm"

" i heard that"

" sorry forgot"

" ya ya i get shower first got any other cloths i can use"

" i don't think so hey! maybe this"

" a shirt and boxers naruto come on"

" it's all i got"

" fine give me it but i will be listening"

They finely get in bed " night naruto" " night kyu" "what" "hmmm" "fine"

they got woken up by sasuke the next morning.

" wo get luky with that girl dobe"

" sasuke you son of a"

" not in front of your women ahh"

" thats what i thought" kyu had came up behind sasuke and caught him by surprise. she too his lights out with a powerful super kick to the back of his neck.

" darn you must have strong legs"

" come with the body plus add anoff acuracy and bam out cold"

" i will get some water i will be right back"

he came back and poored hot water on sasuke's head.

" ahh hot what the hell hapened"

" she nocked you out cold sasuke"

" what"

" your slow for an uchiha'

" and your good for a girl"

" what did you just say"

" nothing" sasuke jumped as she leaped forward at him only to be caught by naruto.

" let go of me"

" calm down"

" fine but watch your mouth"

" what's up sasuke"

" we are to meet at the training grounds"

" got it i will meet you there sasuke" sasuke spared one last glance before disapering out the window.


	4. letting lose

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

they got ready and left for the training grounds. when they got there their team was waiting for them. 

" what she doing here and who is she after all"

" im here because i knocked out sasuke and my name is kyu besides kakashi already knows me don't you i am the one your master died for"

" you im goin to kill you"

" hold on were connected got me and naruto are in fact so if i go he goes and visa versa got it big boy"

" ah ya back off kakashi"

" what are we doing today kakashi"

" sparing so naruto and the rest of team seven you will spar each other at once will me and kyu get introduced once more"

" alright now to see what i can do belive it i will take you down sasuke"

" naruto if you touch my sasuke i will kill you"

" but sakura"

" come on dobe"

" arrrrrrr here goes nothing"

naruto concentrates on activating his new trait. his claws grow hes teeth became fangs. everything turned blue and slowed down.

" lets go"

" begin" yelled kakashi

they began to fight sakura of course could not hurt her sasuke so it was like a handy cap match. but naruto could not hurt her so he concentrated on sasuke. sasuke carged naruto meaning to kick him into the air and end it quikly as began. but as he reached naruto he disapered.then he heard a wisper in his ear.

" come on sasuke i thought you were beter then me that was slow as hell i felt like it took hours"

he turned and tried to land a punch but onmly hit air.

" come you can do it im right here"

" cha got you naruto get away from my sasuke" yelled sakura as she fell from the sky with her extended leg intending to nail naruto in the top of his head.

but he moves at the last second as sasuke goes for a spinning uper cut. they nail each other. sasuke gets hit on the head as sakura gets nailed on the stomachnoking her out cold at that speed. this also mkes sasuke sway.

" now to finish you" yelled naruto as the rasengan appeared in his hand just anof to knock him out. sasuke activates his sharingans and activates a small chadori and puts itin a large kuni he pulls out of his pack. he nails naruto strait in the heart as the rasengun nails his face right between his eyes. naruto falls into a hep on the groundin the fetal position. kyu is soon to fellow. the fight ends on this point. sakura wakes up and sees naruto on the ground. she lets out a scream of horror mean will sasuke is flying threw the air and hits a tree and paces out. next thing they know kyu gets up. " what naruto is dead" says sakura as she checks his pulse still not seeing sasuke. then naruto gets up the kuni slowly absorbs into him.

" that was fun whos next im pumped"

" naruto!!!"


	5. heven vs hell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

* * *

" hey naruto we meet again up for a rematch" 

" gaara!!!"

" wait do you fell that such huge chakra levels in intense combat with each other" " and its coming this way"

poww!! bamm!! gotcha now one dark and one bright heven verses hell. a person in the form of a werewolf and one with the wings of an angel were duken it out destroying everything in their path. they fought to kill each other.

" hey arn't they the guys from the chunnin exam"

" sasuke!!" yelled sakura when she found him out cold.

" took you long anof" said gaara

" gaara can you catch them with your sand and hold them still"

" i will try"

gaara takes awail but finally can catch but makes a fatel mistake of leaving the angel broken left arm untouched. the angel did it fast with will power alone fixed hios arm and grabed a kuni with a peice of the wolf's fur on the tip and threw it at the wolf which nailed right through his forhead. soon there was a blazing fire were the wolf was which turned gaara's sand around him to glass yet left the body.

" let me go it was'nt him it was his father that had taken his body over i had to kill him so he could get it back" yelled the angel

" what the hell or you talking about and did' nt we burie you to at the exam when you were both killed by orochimaru and crew" said naruto

" yes but we are emortal" " then how did you kill him" just then he arupted from the glass and pulled out the kuni.

" what did you do that for i was right at the gate that hurt like a son of a gun"

* * *

this will be my last chapter for some time for i will be making two more stories to tell of the wolf and the angel

hope you injoyed


	6. loss of control

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

* * *

" hay what is going on here" sasuke was finaly waking up after being healed by sakura. 

" shut up moron and let your superoirs talk got it shorty"

" what did you call me mutt"

" okay did he just call me what i think he just called me"

" hell yes i did mutt"

" im gonna kill him i had anof these past months for all this"

i run at sasuke but sakura gets in the way. " get out of the way and let me at him please mam"

" no stay away from my sasuke"

" you clam him as yours after all he has done hmm fine your lucky i won't hurt a girl it is beneath me"

* * *

2 years later the wolf had disapeared the angel long sense left with hinata. naruto age of 18. 

naruto lad asleep with kyu in another apartment now. but someone else was there and closing in on him. next thing he knew he was in a confres room full off other ninja from all over. next to him was sasuke. " sasuke were is sakura and were are we" then he noticed the collar on sasuke neck and noticed everyone had one including him he went to try to pull it off. " no naruto don't touch that if you do you will kill us in the small raduis of you its an explosive jutsu with a specal key that that guy has watching us they call this the game they are going to put us on a remote island and make us kill each other and if we don't in three days we are all dead and that also means we have to kill each other in the other in the end to so i hope it does not come to that" " this sucks" " you all are to be droped soon so lets go hop on the big bird over there to be flown you will be watched the time you are there so do not try anything or else boom got it so good luck boys have fun" they were droped seperatly on the island. naruto quikly found trouble he fought five guys at once ripping ones guts wide open. and tearing the other fours throats off. he felt at home in the jungle for some reason. his animal insticts took over as he could not stand around and let people kill him. he fought and slaughtered many men in his path till he was nothing but an animal in his own right covered in others blood. soon he found sasuke fighting in a clearing surronded by 15 others all out to kill his teamate he charged out of the forest screaming like a bancy out of hell and ripped the others apart sasuke did not care he charged naruto from behind in poor terror not realizing it was naruto that had saved him but a monster that wanted him all to hiself. but at the last second naruto moved and hit sasuke on the side of the head snaping his neck like it was a twig. just then his bodie and mind finally caught each other as sasuke falls to the ground. in a blind serge of chakra the feild became pure blue in the chakra. the neckband flew off as he rushed killing anything in his way he ran across the water to the ninja base and distroyed it and put it in its rightful place in hell with body parts were everywhere man ripped to pieces. only then did kyu, sakura, kikashi show up to the distruction to find naruto covered in blood roaring himself mad yelling that he had killed sasuke when he saw sakura's face as they approched the teen.


	7. attach of sai

I do not own naruto

* * *

naruto was now 21 years old now

* * *

four clad black figures slowly make their way into konoha one with the firmilar glasses and and white hair in poor black. the leader was in pure dark blue in cluding forehead and mouth gaurd show all you could see were blazing sharingun eyes ( full eyes) with a missing ninja mist headband. the two others were in full light blue with crossed out mist headbands. "so sai the first third on the list is naruto" ( sai is a dude the leader) sai twitches hes huge sword on his back. " so we are after the demon brat first" " thats right sama sai" " dizon (girl right hand girl) you take gaiden and search his apartment we will take the ramen stand" " hai" they split up and head out. the apartment was empty. so he was not at the ramen stand ether. they meet and headed for the training fields. what luck that they walk up on the every konoha squads that was in the chunnin exam. "gaiden take out the bystander from the thunder" "wait" " what kabuto" "he is the 2 on the list" "fine help her dizon" "you don't get it he is emortal" " fine i will take him and make him wish he was dead" out of nowhere they bust out and start their attack gaiden and dizon charge with kabuto in the lead. he ripps of his mask. sai attacks azuma cutting his head off with one swing of his sword. " hmm not so emortal now hahaha" next thing in a blinding light he is back to normal and is fighting back with two enlarged kunia. meanwhile gaiden, dizon, and kabuto were in combat with the rookie 8.( lee not there and sasuke dead) they took and nocked out all girls and fat boy with shikamaru not far behind leaving naruto and neji to fight but neji was taken out but not lone he killed dizen when he fell with one final thrust to the heart. naruto flared in a last attemp to take them down but was distrated by gaiden and had his throatcut open and a water blade through his heart. naruto then droped dead on the ground or so they thought he was already healing from the blows. but he was still out cold and would be for awhile. gaiden and kabuto ran to help out sai. they had been fighting weapons. " now i end this and grand fireball jutsu the sword absorbed the jutsu and then a fire envloped it and made a huge fire blade. he charged azuma and ripped him apart to were he was bearly alive but alive. azuma used his last bit of chakra to send a message to me naru who showed up wondering what he wanted. just then kabuto charged " it's him the number one on my list watch it he is emortal too but lets kill him a few times nice and slow" he swong his chakra infused hand at my face but i was not expecting it so it connected purfectly but soon in a blaze i was back and pissed kabuto came at me again " i've always wanted to kill you kabuto i hope you taste better than your other master" " you son of a bitch" i just smiled a wolfes smile" true i am" "bastard" he goes for my head agian and manages to knock off my headband " your all screwed now" i open my vain infused black eyes with white marks for pupils **"demongan"** " come on i've trained in the past for 25 years and this is all you have. my gantlets activate. i claw at him and do wind claw jutsu and miss i throw off my jacket and head changes as i duck a punch and rip his throat out with my teeth. he drops dead on the spot. my head goes back to normal and i say whos next gaiden charges. " bitch I CAN'T HURT A GIRL BASTARD" she laughs as she charges but i catch her and bear hug her to were she is out. sai walks up and kills her " weakling you killed my best pupils" he charges now fully restored of chakra. " now you are weak and out of chakra" he rips me apart. then i get up and smile thank you there was noway i could beat you without you activating my hell scroll by beating the tar out of me. the big scroll on my back is absorbed into me. " 25 years of strength and chakra training plus all 12 gates activate to max" i blaze in chakra. " crap phoenix flower jutsu witch is absorbed by the sword and makes it bigger than grand fireball jutsu. i turn into my werewolf body. and i make me a gaint blade of my fuel and cover it ice. we charge and clash and clash until we are both on low chakra he goes **"mangekyou" **perfect " hell level 1 death " just then sai drops dead as a door nail. 


	8. vote

I do not own naruto

* * *

vote should i bring back sai or better yet sasuke,

i am going to activate the next level of the hell scroll so i will need a huge hell weapon here are the picks:

a huge double edge sword about 11 feet tall or a sythe for the wolf.

as for naruto he is free for a katanna or wrist gauntlets (they are only on his rists and when he needs them he puts chakra and a blade shoots out of them 4 feet long)

if sasuke comes back i will give him a staff

reveiw now and tell me so i can set it up


	9. dog meets wolf

I do not own naruto

* * *

she stood with her dog koru and hana watched the whole fight that had just happened in shock.

* * *

i walked over to azuma and kicked " get up now whimp i know your awake so get up and explain got it" " fine i will explain look he came with the others okay to punish us for orachemaru's fall thanks to us hey you look different" " hey naru azuma everyone is fine by the way so am i thinks for the save guys" " no problem naruto" " i will be going you can ask the other girl you did not kill since it is beneath you as you say when she gets up" with that he grabed hinata and left with his wife. " hey wait naru i have something to ask of you since he denied my request" " what my ladie sakura" as she got herself up and walked over to us. " will you please bring my sasuke" " why for you my ladie i would do you have anything i can use since you know i can" " right here" she replied as she pulled out a container of hair" " wait you can bring back the dead" "a yes naruto" " awesome so how is this posible" " look you know how you can regenerate well i can so much that i am immortal as shown show if i add my dna with someone like say sasuke" i take a hair from sakura " i can bring them back or make a real clone with out chakra" pulling down my mask that happens to be something like kakashi but black and i throw it to the ground. soon there stood a wet sasuke ( in clothes not wanting to think of it) " what the hell am i doing here damn you devil i hate you for all of this torture" " sasuke" yelled sakura as she runs up and hugs sasuke not hearing what he just said " so is my sister realy that bad down there" " your sister is worst than you " " realy" i had my eyes closed the entire time but i open them in his face putting him in his own personal hell " thats what you get for calling me mutt bastard" then i break out in a chuckle " thats your fear now o my god you fear flowers and kids man this is hysterical" naruto breaks out laughing with me then after finding out this new information. i let him out of it as soon as sakura yells at me to stop. just then my scroll returns and then disapears soon in its place is a huge hell sword but with the scroll also went my gauntlets " so i finally reached level two of the hell power next the sword will be gone and i will be all but unstopable but thats a long long way off " " by the way you can come out now" " huh " " tsunade " kakashi says as he gets up " naruto i got something for you and sasuke i've got something for you as well " " naruto this was your father the fourths sword " " sasuke this is your families battle staff " she gives them to both of them " " you dog can come out now too " " h-i-y-a " hana runs up naru sudenly feals funny " h-h-hi " naru passed out for some reason ( no not hana ) 


	10. end for now

I do not own naruto

* * *

this will be my last bit of this story but after i finish my other one and the one to come i will start part 2

* * *

naruto is now 21 naru and hana got together and naru retirede soon after reaching his final levelsasuke was killed a misson right after naru brought him back naru said no to bring him back again calling him a fagget ass bastard naruto secretly agreed now the he must be a teacher of three students but in the fear of akatsuki and could there be a return of orachemaru

continued in series 2 pure blue students


End file.
